What Books Cause
by Thepurpleblueberry
Summary: A normal one-shot about a stubborn girl in day-class. Tell me if you want a romantic, chapter-based one that's a separate story than this in the comments. Please review! I'd enjoy it if you tell me who I should pair Kaoru up with TT TT lazy person me..


**Just something I wanted to do to pass my time :D**

::-OvO-::

Kaoru Ryouichi rolled her eyes while her friend Sayuri dragged her along the paved stone walkway. All that the 15 year-old wanted to do was read her book, which was far more important than wandering off to stare at the night class students. It was currently nearing night, and all of the girls in the school were literally pooling into the school-yard.

"Oh, I love Kaname-kun~! Don't you think that it would be a beautiful romance if he and I fell in love at first sight? Just the thought of it happening... Kyaa~! I'm afraid I might faint~! So don't you think that he and I would make a wonderful couple, Kaoru … Kaoru?"

The teen had managed to free her arm from the grasp of the love-struck girl that had been blabbering about love moments before, now continuing to ignore Sayuri's "love talk" and finish her book.

Surely their teacher was going to give them a test on the novel in a few days, and she wasn't about to fail class just because she didn't read a simple story. Sayuri began to fume in anger. She _hated _it when her best friend ignored her and became infatuated with the text in front of her instead. So _annoying_.

"_Kaoru. _I'm gonna kill you if you don't start paying attention to me!" The slightly older girl exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground childishly as she attempted to make the younger girl listen to her.

Kaoru continued to ignore the pouting and tantrum producing _child_ only so many feet away. Suddenly, squeals of delight erupted from all around Kaoru. Sayuri's head snapped up as a bedazzled look filled her eyes. It wasn't long before she was screaming as well.

Unfortunately for Kaoru, her friend's grip had tightened on her arm a bit too much, and she was beginning to get that all-too-familiar tingling sensation when the blood from a certain part of your body has been cut off or narrowed. She groaned, taking a quick glance at the number on the bottom right corner of the book before snapping the hardcover shut. Tugging her arm away from Sayuri's grasp, she sweat-dropped when she saw that the teen barely even cared and continued waving both arms in the air instead.

The image of Sayuri actually still keeping the death grip on Kaoru's arm and swinging both her arms _and _her friend made her shudder. What a nightmare that'd be.

Hearing the failed attempts of one of the prefect's whistles and shouts, Kaoru sighed, looking around for an outlet through the crowd. Eventually she gave up and simply stared at the night class peers.

Just like normal, abnormally good-looking people.

Kaoru snorted and began pushing her way through the crowd of girls. None of her over-excited peers even payed attention to the fact that they were being elbowed in the gut every few moments. _What if I set their hair on fire? Maybe then they'd pay attention._ Kaoru smirked at the thought, giggling a little while she pushed through the last couple hundred people.

The headmaster desperately had to hire more prefects. Poor Yuki and the guy with the bad attitude (excuse me) were barely getting enough sleep and rarely managed to stay awake during classes without coffee or some sort of caffeine-based drink. Well, that's what she thought anyway. Kaoru walked a little futher away until she was concealed by the trees, then she sat down and leaned against the trunk of a ginkgo.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and taking in her peaceful surroundings. The sunlight filtering through the leaves, the faint rustling noises of long blades of grass, the nearby chirping of a sparrow … her life felt so complete-

"Oh Kaoooooruuuuu~!"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as a deadly aura instantaneously surrounded her well-being. It was her stupid friend again. Damn that Sayuri Temuru. The tall, ditzy, light-hair colored brunette suddenly popped up in front of her, causing Kaoru to shout and roll aside as quickly as possible. She didn't feel like getting attacked at the moment.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for yooooz~! Where did you go~!"

_I'm right in front of you idiot._ Kaoru mentally tongue-lashed. What was wrong with this child? But still, she was always there for her, in terms of amusement and the prevention of boredom. In return, Kaoru was kind. Usually the teen wasn't, so it was considered a good... well, gift...?

"Uhm, I'm... right in front of you..."

"Oh~! That's where you iz~!" The girl chirped. She concentrated on something for a second (why do I care, _she can concentrate?_), then gasped, her eyes having been replaced by a pair of hearts. "Oh yeaaah! I almost forgot why i'm here~! Hu hu hu, so silly of me~!"

Kaoru sweat-dropped and held back her tongue. She didn't want to say something mean, lest she may lose a companion.

"Guuues whaaaat~?"

"What."

"One of the hotties asked me to ask you-"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I said, one of the hotties-"

"Yeah, I know! But, WHY THE HELL ME?"

Sayuri, paused for a moment, and then gave her a death glare. "I don't know." She hissed, a dark look coming over her tan complexion. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The so-called "scary looks" didn't effect her as much as a feather could kill an elephant. Sayuri calmed down and wore her bright, cheery smile once more. When Kaoru could tell that she had calmed down enough, she nodded.

"So, what did this _hottie_ say?" She exaggerated the word because she didn't find the students attractive in the least. Well, they _were_ kinda cute, but none of their personalities appealed to her.

"He said that y-you l-looked..." Sayuri stuttered and gasped for a moment. I raised my eyebrow.

"Who's "he?"

"..."

"Um, Sayuri?"

"Him." She whispered, a look even darker than the one from before appearing on her face.

Kaoru's eyes widened as the answer dawned on her. A tick-mark instantly appeared on the side of her head, recalling that she indeed did feel as though someone were staring at her. Wow. Really. This all had to be some sort of sick joke. Please, she's had guys have crushes on her before, but not one of them even interested her. Now some popular dude was complementing her?

Meh, he'd have a bigger chance with one of the girls in his _own_ class.

Kaoru blinked when Sayuri suddenly continued. "He said that, "You looked rather shy!" She blurted out. Kaoru's jaw had to have fallen off at some point. This was just _way_ too much to know.

"WHAT? HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME!" She exclaimed, horrified. There was _just no way _that she, Kaoru Ryouichi, was anything _near_ shy. Kaoru spoke when she wanted, told her thoughts when she wanted, and even would go as far as getting into fight if insulted badly enough. Never has _she_ been said as _shy_ in her entire life. She was definitely not going with Sayuri the next time they (no, I mean she) went to go drool over some guys. Well, actually she was kinda forced to come with … but, whatever.

"I know! I was totally shocked that Idol-kun had said such a thing about you!"

That just made Kaouru's gut twist in on itself.

"Y-you mean _Aido Hanabusa?" _Shewhispered, clenching her fists together tightly. _That _guy. She was not okay with the others already, but Hanabusa was just somebody that she'd want to- _grrrrrr... I would've been just fine with Kaname since he's polite and mature..._

"Ah! Uh, a-are you o-okay?" Sayuri stuttered, noticing the sudden bad mood that her friend had produced about her.

"I'm fine." She growled, pushing past Sayuri and stalking back to the Day Class dorms.

She's had enough of this crap today.

::-OvO-::

Next Day...

Kaoru and Sayuri walked together down the hallway full of students, mainly girls though. Because the night class students would be coming out soon, many of the girls were beginning to rush out of the building in hopes of catching sight of the gorgeous beings before the prefects shooed them away. Sayuri was sulking though, since Kaoru wouldn't allow her to dash ahead and "become one with the pack."

Kaoru actually pitied those other students, the night ones. Kaoru frowned. Okay, she had her backpack, her jacket, and her gym clothes... just why did she feel as though she forgot something?

Ignoring the nagging lightness in her hand, she and her friend stepped past the gates of the school. Only then did Kaoru realize what she had forgotten.

"Ah! The book! Mr. Owari-taicho told us to never leave those books in the classroom!"

A look of fear made itself apparent on her face as she spun around and ran back inside the school without thinking.

"Wait Kaoru! The night students are going i-"

The rest of what her friend was saying was cut off as the book-loving girl flew into the building, not knowing that she had made a big mistake.

::-OvO-::

In the School...

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no!_

Kaoru zipped up the hallway, the only one that could possibly lead in the direction to her class. She grabbed the door knob and turned- nothing happened. Frantically, she twisted the knob several more times in her hands. The door was locked.

_Oh no! This isn't good, not good at all!_

Taking in deep breaths, she took a few steps back. Yes, she was going to charge the door. She's done it before to one of the metal ones in the girl's locker room, surely she could do some damage to this one- WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING? SHE CAN'T JUST FLY BACK INTO HER SCHOOL AND BREAK DOWN DOORS! EVEN IF IT WERE ONLY FOR A BOOK!

Kaoru groaned.

"Now how am I going to be able to study for my test? God, I'm so sick of this. How could I have even forgotten about that stupid book! You know what, I give up! I'm going back. I'm probably gonna get my ass kicked too because I'm not allowed in here-"

Kaoru then sensed the sudden increase of silence in the air, and felt as though the silence alone had stopped her from speaking. She shook her head and forced herself to snap out of the short trance. There was something wrong with the atmosphere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. She walked towards one of the windows and peered out, attempting to see if she could pinpoint the location she was at.

Apparently not.

The trees were too thick and made it impossible to even see if there was a walkway. She looked up at the dark sky and paled. It was _really _night time.

"Gah!" Kaoru, angrily exclaimed. "If it weren't for my over-achieving mind (I blame you dad) and lack for common sense (damn you grandma), I'd be at my dorm, all safe and sound~ BUT OF COURSE I HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as she continued to talk to her reflection in the glass window.

"Nothing is enough! Why is it that I'm always wanting more and more of something that I already have … although I already have … _everything I ever wanted."_ Kaoru whispered out the last part. "Nothing is ever enough." She said, speaking coldly to her reflection while she raised her hand against the cool surface and stroked it. "The only time any person would realize they had everything, is when they lose all of it."

Several silent seconds passed by before her eyes flickered up to two stars in the sky, beyond the glass. They were glowing such a beautiful red … wait a minute. Her back stiffened when she heard a soft, deep chuckling behind her. The feeling of a large hand making itself apparent by pressing against the small of her back made Kaoru shudder, her breath catching for a moment.

Stars weren't _red_ …

Then reality hit her. Those weren't stars at all... it was just a reflection of-

"Hello little miss shy~"

Kaoru felt her stomach flutter at the silky, smooth voice that washed over her ears like a gentle wave across the flat, smooth surface of a shell. Oh god. It couldn't possibly be-

She whipped her head around, looking up in a daze at the night class student that stood behind her. A couple more seconds passed by before she realized what he was doing. Her face flushed a deep crimson as she used her hand to stab him in his solar plexus- or what she at least _thought_ it was called.

Ignoring the pain that bloomed in the tips of her fingers, Kaoru smiled as the satisfying sound of a loud, gagging cough echoed through the silence of the hallway. Pulling her hand back and crossing her arms, Kaoru glared down at the blond student kneeling down in front of her, attempting to catch his breath.

"Why the hell are you sticking your hand up my _skirt?"_ Kaoru growled, a cruel look that represented pure torture to come casting itself upon her face. Suddenly there were several more footsteps. Kaoru looked up in surprise at the night class students that were now standing in a clustered circle about her. They had expressions of anger and surprise, which currently appeared just as similar to the look on her own face.

"What is a student from the day class doing here?" One of the abnormally beautiful students questioned, or more specifically, Akatsuki Kain. Kaoru's eye twitched. I'm sure you guys _must_ have heard me while I was being an idiot and talking nonsense to myself." She snorted, turning her head up at them.

She swore she had heard a growl from Kain, then a silence that obviously said, "Yes we did." Nodding approvingly, Kaoru huffed. "I guess you did then. About that book..." She trailed off, getting lost as she stared at all of the students.

"Wow. I never actually have seen any of you at night." She whispered, smiling. "Your eyes are cool. Were you born with them?" The tension in the air suddenly increased by about, hm, lets just say 78%.

"God, will you please be quiet?" A girl with long, pale-brown hair hissed, glowering at Kaoru.

"For some reason I feel as though my little speech has bothered you … what was it I said?" Kaoru suddenly spoke, ignoring the now-fuming girl that looked on the verge of strangling her.

"Well, yes, actually."

She blinked, turning her attention to a person who stood a little way behind the crowd. She bowed at once, recognizing the voice alone. "Excuse me, but I very much prefer to not get into more trouble as it is-"

"Here."

She felt Kaname's hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up in utter surprise. She found herself staring at the hardcover of her much-needed novel. Taking it from his hands, she turned her head up and smiled at him.

"Wow, I think I've been really big-mouthed and _way_ too brave to have someone like you get this for me." Kaoru said, tilting her head and closing her eyes at the tall man, still smiling. "Now I can actually continue my study session!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air with determination.

"You punch hard for a hu-" Aido was cut off by a pale-skinned hand clamping itself over his mouth, a slim, thin, and pale-haired girl being the owner of it. "Excuse me." She said, politely bowing, then straightening up and dragging a struggling Aido down the hall and out of sight.

Kaoru sweatdropped at the sight.

"Well, thanks Kaname-sama. By the way, how did the little speech affect you guys?"

"It affected us..." Kaname trailed off, his eyes glowing faintly red in the dark. "It affected us in an inexplicable way, just to put it there."

"Ah, okay. Don't worry, I'm not nosy like everyone else is. I won't come here at night _ever again._" She shuddered. "I like it here when it's night though, I actually do. The way the moonlight shines in... ah~! So nice. No worries again, since I'm also not the sort that'll blabber off to everyone about how you all are. I find your sort interesting, however." Kaoru smiled, then walked towards the door leading out.

::-OvO-::

**How could she possibly change her personality so quickly? D:**

**Nah, no worries! Lol, it's just because she feels more comfortable with the vamps is all. Sorry people! No romance! TT^TT I know, I know, I need to work on my other stories! And I will... NO I REFUSE TO FORGET ABOUT HETALIA OR ANE! They're too beautiful *sniffle* **

**Anyway, should I make an actual chapter-story for this? You know, leading offa this one and starting _the next day _or whatever?**

**Tell me in reviews plz.**

**~TPB**


End file.
